


Akai Ito (Red String of Fate)

by CarrotSpruce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotSpruce/pseuds/CarrotSpruce
Summary: "We promised to be always together."





	1. Chapter 1

He always thought that nobles and royalties were the worst human in the country. They live off the country's wealth while their people barely survived. There'a still a lot of poor people in Teikou, yet he could see the castle extravagantly sat on the foothill, bordered by a huge fence and a small forest extending from the mountain. 

Aomine always thought like that until he met one that was supposedly being a royalty. 

He played in the forest alone as usual, catching crickets and crayfishes. He was told by his mother to fetch her some firewood. He went deeper into the forest to find more firewood since his usual playfield was already scarce of firewood, and unknowingly he entered part of the forest that he didn't recognise. Little Aomine was scared and he found himself lost. He had heard from the townsfolk that the mountain was still had wild animals and beasts. He wanted to cry when he heard a strange sound, high pitched like a squirrel but rather loud. He stayed away from the voice, running and left his nicely tied firewoods there while searching for an exit from the dark forest. 

He finally cheered up when he saw a light ahead of him. He ran with all his strength, with his tiny feet towards what he assumed was an exit. He was glad when he finally could get out of the forest and he tumbled on the grass. 

"Who are you?" a voice greeted him. Aomine startled, but when he looked at the source he was surprised that it was just a young boy of the same age as him. The boy had a blond hair framed nicely around his face, which Aomine thought too pretty for a boy. He had porcelain skin and captivating amber eyes, paired with long lashes and cute, straight nose. The boy mirrored his own expression as he was confused as well. 

"Who are you?" Aomine asked him instead. The blond boy pouted in disagreement. 

"I ask you first!" he demanded. "Why are you here anyways? It's always me, alone here." 

Aomine fidgeted, unsure whether he should answer the blond boy. "Where is this place? I got lost in the forest and ended up here." said Aomine. The blond boy nodded. "I am Aomine Daiki." 

"I am Kise Ryouta!" the blond beamed after he got the stranger's name. "You're in my family's backyard." he told him. 

Aomine stared at him. "Backyard?"

"Uh-huh. Nee, Aominecchi since you're here lets play!" Kise smiled widely and hold Aomine's hand, dragging him somewhere. Aomine looked at his surrounding, the backyard sure was huge for a backyard, and there was a big pond ahead of them. He wondered if Kise was a rich boy, and he noted that his clothes looked quite expensive. 

"I am so happy I get to play with Aominecchi! You see my brother is very strict and he won't let me play without the maids. But maids are boring! They'll just say yes even though I know they don't really want to play with me." Kise told him with a bright smile on his pretty face. "I am just glad I meet you here!" he grinned and for a second Aomine felt like he was blinded. 

"Really?" he thought rich kids had more time to play and more friends, also more toys and something like that. "You don't have to pick firewoods, though!" 

"You pick firewoods? What is that?"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid? You don't know what firewood is? My mom uses them to light fire and cook food. Doesn't your house also doing the same?" 

"Dunno! The maids do the cooking and they don't even let me to the kitchen." 

"Whatever." Aomine shrugged. "so, Kise, have you ever heard of crayfish?" 

"Of course I know! I'm not stupid!" Kise puffed out his cheeks, feeling offended. He brightened suddenly as if remembering something. "The small river near the pond has a lot of crayfishes! Want to check it out?" 

"Really! Cool! Let's go!" they ran to the said river. The river was shallow and there were rocks scattered around, a perfect habitat for crayfishes. 

"Wow! Awesome! They're really there!" Aomine shouted excitedly, so did Kise. Aomine took off his vest and folded the hems of his pants. He put his vest on the side as he jumped into the river. 

"Waah! Aominecchi what are you doing!!" the blond scolded him. 'Why he get into the river just to see crayfishes', he thought. 

"Baka! Catch them, of course!" Aomine shouted back. "Why are you doing sitting there? Come on, get in!" 

Kise stared at him confused, but the tanned boy looked like he had so much fun so the blond joined him. He took off his vest copying Aomine and get into the water. 

The two started playing in the shallow river, Aomine taught Kise how to catch crayfishes. Kise copying him effortlessly and they gathered the crayfishes on Aomine's vest. They gathered so much and had fun in the river, before they realised that it was already late. 

"Uwaah! I have so much fun, thanks Aominecchi!" Kise gave Aomine one if his brightest smiles, at which Aomine blushed. 

"W-well, don't need to thank me, I have fun too. And besides friends don't thank eachother when playing!" he said, looking away. 

"We're friends then?!" Kise exclaimed. "Then we have to play again tomorrow!" 

"Yeah sure. But... What to do with those crayfishes?" Aomine gestured at his vest full of crayfish. He tied every corner of the vest to the other, enabling him to carry it safely.

"Oh I know! Let's have dinner with that, I will ask the maid to cook it!" Kise suggested. Aomine nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's go to your house then" 

.  
.  
. 

"Is prince Kise back?" Tanaka asked the guards and the maid. All of them shook their head. Tanaka sighed. He was the head butler for the prince as assigned by the prince's brother, the emperor. Tanaka always let the prince play in their backyard but he always come back by noon. He was originally supervise him but he was urged in something important so he left him by himself. By the time he came back to check, his prince was nowhere to be seen. 

"I'm home!!" exclaimed Kise. Tanaka immediately greet the prince and prepared his scolding. 

"Prince Kise! Where have you been!? I think I'll have a heart attack at this rate!" Tanaka yelled. He checked Kise's body as if confirming he didn't hurt anywhere. 

Kise pouted. "Mou, Tanakacchi is exaggerating. I was playing with my new friend!" Kise said happily. Tanaka's line of sight immediately shifted to a stranger their prince brought. He assessed the tanned boy from head to toe, and then he glanced back to the prince, as if asking who the stranger was. 

"He's Aominecchi. We play in the river today."

"Hi, I am Aomine Daiki." Aomine bowed to Tanaka. Tanaka stared at him suspiciously because the backyard was definitely not open to anyone outside the castle. But he dismissed that thought since Aomine was still a child of Kise's age, there's no way he's a spy of some sort. But still he wondered where the boy come from. 

"Is that so? So that's why you're drenched." Tanaka commented, opting to just go along for a while. Kise giggled, prompting Aomine to grin. "You'll catch a cold like this. Let's go take a bath for now." Tanaka gestured them to follow him. 

"Wait, Tanakacchi! We caught crayfishes and I want to eat them for dinner!"

"Huh? Crayfish?" 

"Yeah! Aominecchi said they're super good!"  
"Okay then" Tanaka took the vest-turned-pouch to the maid. He instructed the maid to cook them as the prince's request. 

They headed to a large bathroom. Tanaka turned on the hot water and the kids took of their dirty clothes. 

"Okay let's hop in" Tanaka let the boys get into the warm bath. 

"Yeay!" Kise squealed in joy, as he sat o the bath followed by Aomine. 

"How about my clothes?" asked Aomine. He didn't bring spare clothes afterall and Tanaka already put his ugly clothes into the laundry basket along with Kise's. 

"Don't worry, just wear mine!" Kise said. 

"Uh.. Okay, I guess?"

"Aomine-kun, how did you end up in our backyard anyway?" now Tanaka asked him while helping the two bathe. 

"I was playing in the forest and my mom told me to pick firewoods. Unknowingly I went deeper into the forest and I didn't know how to go back. So I ran and ran, and suddenly I was there, and Kise found me." Aomine told him. "It is a huge backyard, though. By the way where is this place? I'm from Teikou, is this another country?" 

At this, Tanaka laughed. "Don't worry Aomine-kun, this is still Teikou." 

Aomine lightened up. He didn't end up in some unknown country after all. "But... How come I never find this place though? I am sure I have played in every part of Teikou" 

"That's because you're in the Castle of Teikou Kingdom. And you played in Teikou castle's backyard." Tanaka told him. Aomine's face became as white as a sheet of paper hearing this. 

"W-what?? Then... Kise is..."

"Prince Kise is the prince of this Kingdom."

"So you will.... Punish me? Because I am not supposed to be in here?" 

"Tanaka-cchi! Why would you say that to Aominecchi!?" Kise screamed angrily. "Aominecchi can play with me! I am no prince so Aominecchi and I are friends!" Kise pouted.

"But Kise... You are the prince so I should know my place... Else I would be punished!"

Kise was in the verge of crying. "Aominecchi... Do you hate me? Don't you want to be my friend?" Kise hugged him. "I want to play with you!" he sobbed, making Tanaka panicked. 

"Ok ok prince Kise, don't cry please! I understand, right Aomine-kun?" Tanaka signed to Aomine, pleaded to just say yes. 

"Of course I want to play with you too, if I am allowed though..." 

"I will ask my brother then! He loves me so he must understand!" Kise held Aomine's hand tightly. "Promise me you'll always be with me?" Ryouta pleaded. He hold his pinky finger in front of Aomine. Aomine understood and he entwined his own pinky with Kise's. 

"Yeah. It's a promise." 

"Yeay!" Kise beamed. 

"Now now you two, let's get out. You've been on the bath for too long..." Tanaka said, and the boys did as told. Aomine was told to wear Kise's fancy clothes, although he demanded him to give a more normal clothes. Kise shrugged. 'But all my clothes are like that!', he said, and Aomine had no choice but to do so. 

"Dinner is ready" Tanaka told him. 

"Let's go! I will introduce you to my brother." Kise said in excitement. "It's just my brother and I for a looong time. Though now he's already married with Kurokocchi."

Aomine nodded. He wondered where Kise's parents went, but he thought it was not the best time to ask something like that. Plus Kise didn't look like he was bothered at all, had to live with just his brother. He followed Kise to the dinner hall where there was a really big table with a lot of chairs. And on the table various dishes was served. He was stared in awe, since his family never put so much food on their dining table. 

At the end of the long table, a red-haired man was sitting, chatting with the teal-haired man beside him while the servants prepared for their meal. Kise dragged him to the said man.

"Onii-chan! Kurokocchi!" he greeted them, and both of grown men looked at them. Kise hugged his 'brother' and the red haired man hugged him back lovingly. 

"Ryouta. You're back. I heard Tanaka lost you." the man laughed and ruffled Kise's hair. 

"I'm not running away from him, I play like usual." Kise pouted. Aomine just stared at them, noticing a subtle affection shared between the brothers. 

"I see. Do you have fun?"

"yess! Look at this, I made a friend!" Kise grinned widely, and for the first time the two men looked at him. 

"I am Aomine Daiki." Aomine bowed to the older men. 

The red haired man smiled. "I am Akashi Seijuurou. Ryouta's older brother. This is my mate, Kuroko Tetsuya. Where do you live, young man?" he asked. His mate beside him nodded at Aomine as an acknowledgement. 

"I live in Kuruhashi District." Aomine said. He studied the older man, he gave off the feeling of authority. "Excuse me... By any chance.. Are you the emperor?" 

Akashi gave him an amused look, and he laughed heartily. His mate, Kuroko was smiling as well. "Ryouta, your new friend sure is amusing. Daiki, which part of Kuruhashi do you live?" 

"Near the forest." Aomine gave him a confused look. 

"Oh, so you must be get lost in the forest and ended up here, am I right?"

"Y-yes! How do you know?"

"I know everything, Daiki." Akashi smiled. "Oh, and I am the emperor." Aomine startled. "But since you're Ryouta's precious friend, you don't need to use such formalities." 

"W-what? I'm sorry Your Highness but I can't!" Aomine stuttered. He realised that he was rude to the emperor a while ago. Akashi on the other hand laughed loudly.

"Mou, onii-chan don't tease Aominecchi!" Ryouta pouted. He escaped himself from his brother's hug and went to sit beside Akashi. "C'mon Aominecchi sit here with me!" he asked Aomine. Aomine glanced the still-smiling Akashi, though he knew that it was an amused smile rather than genuine one. He shrugged and hopped on the chair beside Kise. 

"Oh, that's the crayfish we caught this afternoon" Aomine noted. "Looks delicious."

"Really? Neee onii-chan let's eat this together!" Ryouta squealed. Aomine would never believe an Emperor would eat such a plebeian's dish. "Aominecchi said this is delicious!" Aomine snapped. 

'I'll die if it isn't as delicious as I said it would be!' Aomine cursed himself. He fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat, half-praying that the emperor wouldn't eat the crayfish. 

"Oh, you two caught this? Such a good kid." Akashi praised them. "Let's pray before we eat."

They prayed in silence before the Emperor took the initiative by drinking a glass of water. He proceeded with taking his rice bowl and chopsticks, followed by Kuroko. Aomine was sure his back was drenched from the cold sweat when Akashi took a bite of the crayfish dish. He couldn't even bring himself to enjoy the meal without knowing the Emperor's reaction beforehand. It seemed Kise was also watching his brother, eager to have Akashi's opinion on the dish. 

"How was it?" Ryouta asked Akashi. Aomine could only hope it was bearable, at least. But, then again it was cooked by the probably best cooks in this country so maybe the taste wouldn't that unacceptable for an emperor. 

"This is delicious, Ryouta. You should try it yourself." Akashi answered. Aomine let out a grateful sigh. "You too, Daiki. Please eat."

"Uh, yes, Your Highness.." 

"Aominecchi! This is good!" Kise beamed. "But it's hard to separate the meat from the shell" 

"Haha, Ryouta hasn't been good at eating by himself afterall." Akashi mused. "Ryouta is always fed by me or Tetsuya before."

Kise pouted at his brother. "Onii-chan don't say something embarrassing!" he glanced at Aomine, but Aomine only enjoyed his meal in silence. 

"Seijuurou-kun, don't tease Kise-kun so much in front of Aomine-kun." Kuroko, who always silent throughout the meal spoke. 

Dinner went good and Aomine had never been so glad at someone eating crayfish with a normal reaction. 

"I have to go home." Aomine stated. He forgot about his mother and probably she went frantic right now. 

Kise looked down like a kicked puppy. "Already?" he looked like he would cry anytime. 

"My mother must be worried I haven't come back this late." Aomine reasoned. He ruffled Kise's hair, loved how soft it felt on his palm. "I'll come back here to play tomorrow." 

"Really?" Kise brightened up. Aomine felt like he was staring into the sun. 

"Yeah. Didn't we promise to be always together?" Aomine assured him. Kise hugged him tight, and Aomine actually wanted to laugh at him because Kise was sure know how to leave snot on his (or Kise's) shirt. 

They parted for the day. Aomine was escorted by Tanaka as Akashi ordered. By the time they reached Aomine residence, his mother hugged him and frantically questioned him, but having Tanaka there was a huge help. He explained to his mother that from now on Aomine would often play in the palace so she didn't need to worry. His mother looked at him unbelievably, partly that he befriended the prince and that they weren't punished.

Aomine was sure that nobles and royalties were the worst of humans. But, Kise was definitely not like that. The pure innocence and brightness that almost blinded him, made him think that probably not all nobles were bad people. Kise was not a bad child, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Days became months, Aomine and Kise grew up together inseparable. Aomine ended up attending lessons along with Kise, since he had nothing to do when Kise had to study. Aomine never liked studying, though he always looked forward to swordplay lessons. He always felt proud whenever Kise saw his fast moves and squealed in admiration. Kise was no means bad, he got quick learner trait in him so he copied much of Aomine's moves. Although, when they got to spar Aomine's always the winner and Kise always stubbornly asked for more, and they ended up spar again till Aomine complained of how tiring it was. 

After sparring they will race to the bath, and the winner came out alternately with Aomine got the upper hand. Regardless, Kise was happy, and so was Aomine, and their competitive nature multiplied their fun. After a long day at the castle Aomine went home, or stay the night. His mother always told him to take care and protect their prince, and never hurt him. She got used with Aomine not coming home for days, since she knew he would be at the castle, though whenever Aomine stayed the night a messenger would come to Aomine residence informing her son's whereabouts. She didn't mind, she was happy that his son was quite dedicated to accompany the prince. 

Month became years. 

Both Kise and Aomine was 16. They were almost an adult now, and little by little they had changed. Little Aomine now had become a handsome young man, with sword skill incomparable with anyone in the country. Akashi had found his incredible talent in swordsmanship as earlier as 7, and the emperor himself often gave him lessons personally. He trained everyday, often accompanied with Kise, but the prince had something else to do so most of the time he was left by himself. He was grown accustomed to the castle it was like his second home. He pledged to be Kise's personal guard so he could protect him 24/7, but when he told Kise, Kise was mad and insisted that Aomine was his friend, not a guard and he could protect himself well. Aomine shut his mouth because he knew a mad Kise was not like any other and it was hard to reconcile. So he kept out of unnecessary arguments as much as possible. 

Kise, on the other hand became a quite gorgeous young man. He was what Aomine would describe as beautiful, though Aomine might be biased. Hair as soft as silk, nicely arranged eyebrows, long thick lashes, straight nose with a nice curve on the end, and full, peachy lips that looked so soft to touch. His amber eyes were as expressive as ever, they gave off a nice shine when the blond was happy or excited. His body was medium build. He wasn't as muscular as Aomine because the difference of times he spent on training, but he was by no means skinny either. Just enough muscle to hold a sword, but not enough to look like a manual labor. 

Both of them now knew enough about secondary genders and mating cycles. They were taught in one of Kise's studying session, like how mating works, what is alpha, beta, omega and their responsibilities and so on. Most people presented at the age of 17, which just months away for both if them. 

When Aomine reached 17 first, Kise was pretty sure he would be an alpha. 

"Where's Aominecchi?" Kise asked as he was reading the paperworks thoroughly. Since he was deemed capable enough by Akashi, he was given the job. Aomine usually accompanied Kise, or training with their mentor, but today he was nowhere to be seen. 

"He was presented." Tanaka said shortly. Kise wasn't really surprised since they were of age. And probably Aomine was holed in his house, tired and all. He didn't know the details but it was said that you hardly did anything productive during presenting. 

"Do you know... What he presented as?" Kise said, as casually as he could, though deep down he really was curious for the outcome. 

"What do you think?" Tanaka asked him back. 

"Hmm... Dunno... I think he might be an Alpha. I mean, he had the qualities to become one" Kise answered. In Kise's eyes, Aomine was a perfect man and he admired him a lot, especially his swordmanship skill. Though he loathed his laziness,especially in studying and stuff. Kise always believed that Aomine must have a knuckle brain, but he was good in decision-making, so he thought Aomine actually was smart but too lazy to think. 

Tanaka smiled knowingly at him. "And what do you think you would presented to be, prince Kise?" 

Kise brought himself in a deep thought. He didn't really know. He meant, he probably would be an alpha since he's a royalty. But he was different with Aomine or his brother Akashi. Yet again, Aomine and Akashi were pretty different, too. Maybe personality wasn't really a way to determine whether someone is an alpha, beta or omega. Though Kuroko was whom one would depict as an ideal omega. 

"What do you think, Tanakacchi?" Kise asked back. Probably the others' judgement would be more reliable than judging himself. 

"What do you want to be, my prince?" Tanaka grinned. He then excused himself, letting Kise thought about it alone. 

'what do I want to be?' he repeated Tanaka's words on his mind. He didn't know. 

'But probably it would be nice to be always with Aominecchi..' 

.  
.  
. 

Several days passed, and Kise saw Aomine in the hallways for the first time that week. 

"Aominecchi!" he yelled and half ran to where Aomine was. He panted and tried to catch his breath. "Mou, at least see me first when you're back!" 

"Sorry, Kise. Actually His Highness summons me right now. I will go to your study when I'm back, ok?" 

"uh? Uhhh...okay then. I will wait in my bedroom instead.." 

"Ok then." Aomine left Kise to the Emperor's office. Kise shrugged and went back to his bedroom, waiting for Aomine to come back. 

About an hour later, Aomine knocked Kise's bedroom door. Kise was laying on his belly, flipping through the book when Aomine let himself in. Kise didn't even need to see who it was. 

"Kise." Aomine greeted him and sat on the bed. He peeked on the books Kise was currently reading, only to find they're just novels. 

"Aominecchi, you presented yesterday right?" Kise asked him without turned around to face him. 

"Yeah. I am an alpha."

Kise hummed, he was right afterall. He sat himself beside the tanned man. "So? How was it?" he couldn't help but ask. 

Aomine looked away, slightly blushed, "It was... Okay, I guess? You will experience it anyways, so it's no use telling you now." 

"What. Just say you're too lazy to tell me everything." Kise frowned. "Well, you're right anyway. I'll find out sooner. What do you think I will be presented as?" 

Aomine looked at the windows. "Who knows..." He recalled his meeting with the Emperor just a while ago.

__

'Daiki, I heard you were presented yesterday. I presume you're an Alpha, am I right?'

Daiki just nodded. "Yes, your Highness."

"You have been a good company for my little brother, Ryouta. He is as bright as ever, don't you think?" 

Aomine agreed. "Yes, your Highness, I agree with you."

Akashi smiled. "Listen, Daiki. Ryouta will be presented as an omega, so I'll need you to always protect him since he had little self-awareness."

"What-? How...?" Aomine stuttered. 

"That's exactly what I say. I will arrange you as Ryouta's personal guard from now on. My words are absolute, and I am always right with my prediction." 

Right, Aomine never saw the Emperor made mistakes in his predictions and decisions. He didn't think Kise would be an omega since he was almost on par with him in sword skill, not to mention he was intelligent, a quality of an alpha. He thought at least he would be a beta, but never once he thought he would be an omega. Although, his pretty face and demeanor probably made up for that. 

"I know what you're thinking, Daiki. But really, I thought it's obvious to you that he would be an omega. And it would be your advantage of he were an omega, don't you think?" Akashi smiled knowingly. 

Really, his Emperor was just too scary. He felt like he knew all about you more than you knew yourself. 

.  
. 

"Aominecchi?" Ryouta hugged him from behind. This startled Aomine and he tried to shun off Kise. 

"What are you doing, dumbass!?" Aomine yelled, albeit flustered. Kise nuzzled at his broad shoulder. 

"I want to hug you while I am still unpresented! I want to cuddle like we always do!" Kise pouted. He happily hummed. "You know, I can't do this anymore if I were presented, whatever the outcome. If I were an alpha, it would be awkward for alphas to hug eachother. If I were beta or omega, it would look like I am seducing you." Kise said sulkily.

Aomine laughed at that. "Well... The way you put it... I look like pedophile right now then." he turned around to face Kise to give him a bear hug. "whatever you come presented as, I will follow and protect you. That's our promise right?" 

Ryouta stared at him wide-eyed. 'Damn, this man sure is cheesy sometimes', the mused. He giggled and returned his hug. "Yeah" he whispered. 

A month had passed, Aomine was training in the backyard when he got wind of Kise's presenting. 

He was on his way to Kise's chamber but he stopped midway, noting that nothing would come good if an alpha approached the omega presenting. Akashi had put beta guards and omega servants to stay outside the chamber in case Kise needed something. Aomine didn't know how an omega presenting felt like, but if it was as bad as he was a month ago, he felt sorry for the blond. Omega presenting process could be unbearable, much worse than a heat, or so he heard. He could just pray that Kise handled that well. That was, if he came out as an omega as Akashi had predicted. 

.  
. 

"Aominecchi, I am an omega." Kise stated, when Aomine was visiting his chamber a week after his presenting. Aomine nodded. 

"Thought so." he noted. Kise looked at him. 

"How do you know?"

"His highness told me." there was a brief silence before he spoke again, "He knows even before you told him"

Kise snorted. "As expected of my brother." Aomine silently agreed. "Well, I kind of expected it, though. My mother was an omega, and nii-chan says I resembled her."

Aomine nodded, Kise's words were new to him and he realised that there are so much things he didn't know about the blond. Like, how Kise and the Emperor were siblings but their family name were different, and where were their parents. Unbeknownst to him Kise glanced at him, smiling knowingly. 

"You could ask me, I don't mind."

"Eh?"

"You look like you want to ask me something" Kise stated casually. 

"Well, I just... How to put it... I don't know anything about you. Other than you're a crybaby prince."

Kise pouted. "I am not a crybaby!" he put his hands on his hips. "Both of my parents passed away. My mother died when she gave birth to me, and nii-chan was the one who took care of me. He was adopted by my father, and turned out he was excellent in almost anything so my father, the previous Emperor trusted him. He gave him works, mentoring him personally about the country stuff, everything. Nii-chan said that his only father was my father, he didn't know who was his real father but it didn't matters to him as long as he could be of any use to the country.

When I was born, no one took care of me. During that time my father started to fell ill, though he still did the Emperor's work. Basically nii-chan took the role of my mother. He taught me how to walk, speak, read, he was even the one in charge of changing my diaper. When I was four my father's condition got worse, he ordered nii-chan to take care of the country in his stead as well as me. Nii-chan did as told, and a year later my father passed away. My father wrote a letter that Nii-chan would be the one succeeding him to the throne. He was 20 back then... But because of his ability no one really questioned him or rebelled to him since he did his job well. I remember every night he would read me a story then ended up fall asleep in my bed." Kise giggled, reminiscing his childhood life.

"So that's why. I wonder since you and his Highness were nothing alike. Do you ever feel angry to his Highness?"

"why?"

"Well... Because the throne was supposed to be yours since you're the flesh and blood of previous Emperor?"

Kise laughed. "My father had no choice, I was only five! And I don't really mind, as long as the country's safe and I didn't really want to be a king. I just wish him to be happy. I am glad there's Kurokocchi too." 

Aomine nodded. 

"So how about you? You never told me about your family."

"Well... It's not like I don't want to but really my family story isn't that interesting. It's only mother, father and me. Mother is a housekeeper and my father is a farmer. Mother sometimes helps out in my grandpa's store."

"I want to visit your house sometimes. I was never allowed to go outside the castle before, I can imagine Tanakacchi with a heart attack if I disappeared from his sight." Kise laughed. "But really, I have you now so I could go out, probably."

"Yeah, let's do that sometimes." Aomine smiled. He glanced at the window. It was already evening. "I have to go now, Kise. It's suspicious for an alpha to visit an omega's chamber for too long, don't you think?" Aomine stood up from his seat. He glanced at Kise's disappointed look. 

"Already??" 

"I want to train. Come with me?" Aomine offered his hand, which Kise gladly took. 

"Lets spar. Maybe this time I will win."

"Heh. Not a chance." 

.  
.  
. 

A year later, a letter made its way to the Emperor's office. Akashi picked up the letter and opened the royal seal. It was from Fukuda Sougo. 

"Marriage proposal."


End file.
